


What I Need

by WhitethornWolf



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/WhitethornWolf
Summary: Asra has a good--very good--wake-up. NSFW





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> The apprentice is my genderfluid magician Daya. Check out @lesbianarcana for more good stuff.  
> Inspired by a confession submitted to nsfwarcanaconfessions. Not submitted by me, but I found it and I'd like to formally thank whoever did it.

The bedroom curtains never quite closed properly, so it wasn't unusual for at least one person to be woken up by an errant beam of sunlight. 

It was Daya’s turn this time, and the angle of the rays made them grimace as spots burst behind their eyelids. They sat up, feeling for the curtain, and twitched it shut. The movement jostled Asra, who rolled onto his back with a sigh.

He looked beautiful when he slept. He looked beautiful regardless, they thought, but they loved to see him in these moments of peace. White curls disheveled on the pillow, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. A slight flush of his cheek lit up by sunlight the curtain couldn’t quite block out.

Being woken up with sun in their eyes wasn’t exactly  _ fun _ , but waking up with the love of their life made just about anything worthwhile.

Daya flopped back on the bed and leaned over Asra. Their lips brushed his cheek, then moved to his nose.

“Daya,” he mumbled, eyelashes fluttering. They stroked the tousled hair from his face and kissed his forehead. “Mmm.” 

Daya kissed between his brows, smoothing out the frown. Asra's eyes opened, blinked sleepily, then closed again. A smile deepened the dimples in his cheeks.

“Daya...I was just dreaming about you.”

They kissed his ear. “Was it a good dream?”

“All my dreams of you are good.” He turned his face towards them and they kissed the corner of his mouth.

Their lips wandered along the lines of his jaw down to his neck, and they felt his body begin to  respond; his breathing deepen. His hand traced slow circles on the nape of their neck, and he sighed when teeth scraped over the hollow of his throat. Fingers pressed gently between their shoulder blades, kneading at the muscles...then slid down their spine, coming to rest on their hip.

“Mm.” Asra’s voice was low, heavy with sleep, but there was a deeper desire behind it now, awakened. His other hand patted their thigh. A hint perhaps; to straddle his thigh, to grind themself to blissful completion upon him. But they had other ideas.

Asra's eyes opened when Daya moved to straddle him, and he gave them a sleepy smile--an expression that only brightened when they caught the hand creeping between their legs and pinned it to the bed. They looked down at him, waiting for a sign of discomfort or a shake of the head. Nothing but contentment and curiosity; a sign they took as permission to continue.

They made their way slowly down, pressing a kiss here and there, and if Asra hadn’t realised their intentions before, he certainly did now. His free hand slipped under the loose shirt they wore to cup their breast, thumbing at their nipple. The muscles of his abdomen shifted fluidly under their hands. The curtain shifted in a gentle breeze, painting dappled sunbeams on his brown skin.

Neither of them spoke. They didn’t need to.

Inch by inch Daya explored his skin with tongue and lips and teeth, until he was sighing under her. Then they stopped, nestled between his legs. They looked up at him again; at the fine features and high cheekbones, flushed cheeks and eyes half closed in pleasure. The shape of him showed clearly through the loose pants he wore.

“You did have a good dream,” they whispered, and brushed their nose over his hipbone.

Asra laughed softly, his hands buried in their hair. “Ah, Daya...that’s your doing.”

Daya breathed over the fabric between his legs, and he shuddered. “Is that so?”

“Mmh--hah.” He laughed again, a little self-consciously. “Hm--are you going to tease me? This early in the morning?”

“No,” Daya said, hooking their fingers in his waistband, and pulled his loose pants off. “No teasing. Not right now.”

Asra shuddered as they took him into their mouth, and his breath hitched on a groan. His fingers tightened in their curls.

“Mm-- _ oh _ \--that feels good...”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah--don’t stop, please--”

Their tongue licked a lazy trail from base to tip, mouth closing hot around him, and Asra moaned deep in his chest. If they focused they could imagine his face: eyes closed, white eyelashes fluttering, lips bitten red and swollen.

“I th-thought you said no teasing,” he gasped into the quiet. Daya grinned.

“Did I say that?”

Asra laughed. Then he quivered, thighs spreading wider as they blew on the sensitive flesh and teased the head. “Ah--f-fuck! Close!”

They lifted their head to grin at him like a Cheshire cat, watching his blush deepen. “I know, honey.”

“If you could see yourself now,” Asra began. His eyes lidded, watching them close their mouth around him, and fell back down on the pillows. His hands gripped the headboard, white-knuckled, and his head fell back to expose his throat.

What they wouldn’t give to kiss him right now; to suck bruises into that pretty neck, to tease his lips apart and devour him. Daya groaned and he groaned in unison, hips jerking.

“Cl-close,” he said again, and Daya made a sound of acknowledgement. They lowered their head further, taking more of him into their mouth, and felt his hands tighten in their hair. The moans and ragged breaths surrounded them, evidence of the effect they had on him--they reached a crescendo as Asra tensed, bucked his hips and came, filling their mouth and throat.

When they could, they withdrew and let him melt into the mattress, sighing. Asra stretched luxuriously as they moved upwards, planting kisses on him as they went.

“Good morning,” they said slyly against his lips, finally.

“Mmm,” Asra mumbled. He gazed up at them; soft eyes and sweaty curls and sunlit skin. “It  _ is _ a good morning. What a way to wake up.”

They laughed, climbed off him and straightened.

“Hey--” he caught their wrist as they made to get out of bed. “Where are you going?”

“I have to open up.”

“Come back to bed. Just for a few minutes. Please?”

Daya rolled their eyes, but let him tug them back into bed. Asra’s arms curled around them, bare legs tangling with theirs, and he tucked their head under his chin. Daya closed their eyes against the crawling sunbeam and melted into his embrace.

Maybe just a few more minutes.   
  



End file.
